FireClan: Attack of the Llamas
by Moonstar and Spiritwind
Summary: Half of FireClan has been kidnapped by the evil LlamaClan! Don't bother reading. This was written for the cats of FireClan. Contains insanity and inside jokes.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: We do not own the Warriors Series, but we own every single character in this story._

_Authors' Note: Yes, Spiritwind and Moonstar are two different people. We write some stories together. We also have separate accounts that you should check out. Spiritwind is known as Spiritwind of FireClan, and Moonstar is known as Moonstar of Fireclan (formerly MarlinsFanForever)_

**Allegiances**

_**FIRECLAN**_

**LEADER-** Moonstar- white, blue tinged she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE- Pigpaw

**DEPUTY-** Blizzardclaw- gray tabby with bright blue eyes.

APPRENTICE- Frizzlepaw

**MEDICINE CAT-** Spiritwind- light brown she-cat with white paws and a white diamond on her chest

APPRENTICE- Sunpelt

**WARRIORS**

Icestorm- white she-cat

Fierceheart- ginger-yellow she-cat

APPRENTICE- Monkeypaw

Amberclaw- brown tom with beautiful amber eyes

APPRENTICE- Sparkpaw

Drizzlefoot- pale gray she-cat

Forestheart- deep brown tom with green eyes

Marlinstream- blue-gray tom

**APPRENTICES**

Monkeypaw- brown she-cat with white paws

Sparkpaw- yellow-orange tabby

Sunpelt- ginger she-cat, medicine apprentice

**ELDERS  
**Eagleheart- black and white she-cat

Loudfoot- pale gray she-cat

**Hi! This is Moonstar writing, but this chapter is written by Spiritwind. I'm copying down what she wrote in English class, because she got herself on computer restrictions. Nice. Anyway, this is the story of our clan at school, and resembles the lives schoolchildren lead when attacked by teachers. Enjoy the first chapter.**

An amber cat stepped out of the trees and onto the moor, choosing carefully where to walk for fear of bogs. He raised his beautiful amber eyes, peering at his surroundings.

A light fog covered the hilly landscape, and dewdrops tickled the tom's paws. Heaving a great sigh, he caught the scents of vole and rabbit. Twitching his whiskers to flick off the droplets of moisture gathering there, the cat signaled with his dark ginger tail for a smaller tom to follow him into the open air.

"What do you smell?" he asked the younger cat.

The apprentice lifted his orange-yellow tabby head to sniff the air.

"Vole and rabbit," he reported.

The other cat nodded his approval. "Very good, Sparkpaw."

"There's something else, but I can't figure it out…" Sparkpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust as he realized what the smell was. Not thinking, the apprentice took a step forward, setting a paw on the thing in question.

"Bog, Sparkpaw!" his mentor yowled, shoving his apprentice out of the bog before it caved in.

Both cats stood at the border of the trees, shaking.

"Sorry, Amberclaw," Sparkpaw mewed, ashamed at his carelessness.

"That's alright. I hope you learned something from that."

"Yes," Sparkpaw mewed enthusiastically. "When in a moor, keep on the lookout for bogs."

"Good. Now, about the rabbit and the vole. You already know how to catch the vole, so let's go back to the forest, where it's safe. You can learn to catch rabbits there."

Sparkpaw nodded, and the two cats went back into the cover of the trees.

"Rabbit feet are not as sensitive as a mouse or voles, but they can hear and smell much better," explained Amberclaw.

"So I will have to be downwind and do my best not to make a sound."

Amberclaw was impressed. His apprentice never ceased to surprise him.

"Very good, Sparkpaw." The apprentice's tail shot straight up with pride.

Before either cat could say anything more, a breeze carried them the scent of prey.

"Rabbit!" Sparkpaw meowed. Amberclaw let his apprentice follow the rabbit, a plump buck.

Stealthily, Sparkpaw crept up behind the rabbit. He bunched his haunches, ready to pounce, when another scent reached the cats from upwind. The rabbit seemed to smell it too, and darted away into the undergrowth.

"Urgh!" Sparkpaw growled in annoyance. He clawed the ground and lashed his tail from side to side. "That would have been a perfect catch!"

The scent washed over them again, now from a different direction.

Amberclaw looked around, trying to spot the intruders. "They're moving," he hissed. Sparkpaw dropped into a crouch as his mentor yowled, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The rustling in the bushes stopped.

"We know you're there. If you come out now, you'll be in a lot less trouble."

The two toms heard more rustling behind them, and when they turned, a cream colored tom with blue eyes was facing them.

"Greetings," it began. "My name is Foresttear of LlamaClan. I come bearing a message from my leader, Hawkstar."

"We know who you are, Foresttear," growled Amberclaw. "Maybe you should come talk to _my _leader."

"Yes, that would be ideal. Take me to your camp."

"Don't order us around in our own territory!" Sparkpaw growled. Amberclaw brushed his tail over the apprentice's lips to silence him.

"Yes, follow me," he meowed.

As the cats made their way back to camp, Sparkpaw noticed a smirk on Foresttear's lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I don't trust him," the apprentice hissed into his mentor's ear.

"That's for Moonstar to decide."

Sparkpaw growled something inaudible, then kept staring at his paws. Amberclaw, now also suspicious of the messenger, glanced behind him. The tom's expression was unreadable, and this sparked Amberclaw's suspicion. Frankly, he also had not trusted Foresttear from the moment he saw him, but he did not want to make any judgments. When they were pawsteps away from the camp, Amberclaw sent Sparkpaw to find Moonstar, their leader, and warn her. She met the cats a moment later at the entrance to the camp.

"Welcome, Foresttear," she mewed, with slight suspicion in her tone.

Foresttear dipped his head. "I have a message for you from Hawkstar."

"I know."

"Let's get right to it then," the creamy warrior suggested.

Moonstar nodded, dismissed Amberclaw, and summoned two other warriors. One was a gray tabby she-cat with fierce blue eyes; the other was a light tortoiseshell with white paws and a white diamond on her chest.

"Greetings, Blizzardclaw and Spiritwind," mewed Foresttear, greeting the deputy and the medicine cat in turn.

"Let's speak in my den," mewed Moonstar.

"We don't have to. Don't go to the trouble. This will only take a moment."

Moonstar growled. "That was not a suggestion, Foresttear. You'd better listen to your superiors, whether they be in your clan or not."

Foresttear ignored her and began his message.

"Hawkstar of LlamaClan has decided to make a great empire, but to do this we need more cats to be scholars." He paused, looking around at the cats who had gathered around them. "And slaves," he added with great emphasis.

"Where are you leading this?" Spiritwind growled.

"You can either go quietly, or go by force!" yowled Foresttear.

The cats gathered around the group were stunned to silence.

"You have some great nerve coming here," spat Blizzardclaw.

Foresttear growled, baring his teeth. "Don't disrespect a fellow deputy like that, friend."

"You're as far from being my equal as you are my friend."

"You're a disgrace to StarClan," Spiritwind snarled. Moonstar silenced her friends with a quick, calm glance.

"We will gladly escort you out of our territory, Foresttear," she growled.

"You refuse our offer to go quietly then?"

Moonstar snarled, baring her teeth. "We won't go without a fight."

Foresttear nodded. "Just know that we won't give up until you lose."



"So, they choose the hard way? I thought they would." A brown and black tabby looked down on her deputy with golden-brown eyes.

"I will assemble the attack party," meowed the cream colored tom.

"Show them no mercy, for they ask for none. Kill anyone you need to. You leave at dawn!"

**Note: Hawkstar is our principal; Foresttear is an evil gym teacher who looks like a llama. Anyway, that doesn't matter. This is a warrior story!! Hemhem… Please Review!!!!**


	2. Pigpaw's Argument

**Hi, it's Moonstar again. Spiritwind is extremely annoying and hasn't written anything for moons, not to mention getting herself a new computer ban from her mom like every day. I actually wrote this chapter, so you'd better enjoy it :)**

Pigpaw quickly dashed out of FireClan camp, not paying any attention to where her paws were carrying her. Her curly tail sank between her legs as she ran, leaping over a fallen log. She didn't even pause to acknowledge the terrified mouse hiding underneath it, frozen with fear as if waiting to be caught.

Her mind flashed back to the scene back at camp just moments ago... what a mousebrain she looked like!

"How come you didn't tear that pile of fox dung to shreds?" she'd asked Moonstar as Foresttear left the camp unscathed.

Her mentor turned to face her, her eyes still blazing from anger with Foresttear. She was in an understandably bad mood, and it quickly had an effect on Pigpaw.

"Are you questioning my decision?" she snapped.

Pigpaw felt the second side of herself rising within her. Most of the time, she was just a quiet, timid apprentice, but there were times when she felt defiant and outspoken. At these times, such as that moment, it was nearly impossible for her to back down.

A small voice in the back of her head told her not to disobey her leader, and tried to wawrn her of the concequences. She simply shoved it away.

"Yes, I am!" she yowled. "We should have attacked him and kept him prisoner!" she instinctively barred her teeth, digging a pair of unsheathed claws into the earth. "I don't see how a cat can openly threaten us like he did and get away without a single scratch! He said that LlamaClan was going to take over the forest--a total lie-- and he said that he wanted us to be his _slaves_! And then you just escort him away."

Moonstar's tail lashed dangerously, but before she could scold Pigpaw, Spiritwind stepped in front of her.

"Pigpaw," the medicine cat meowed gently, "In order to comment, you must fully understand the reasons for Moonstar's course of action--"

"And what are they?" demanded Pigpaw.

Moonstar and Spiritwind exchanged irritated glances. Spiritwind wasn't exactly pleased that she'd been interrupted in mid-lecture.

Blizzardclaw made sure neither of the two irritated cats was about to speak, so she wouldn't cut either of them off, before she inserted herself into the dispute.

"Attacking Foresttear would have drawn all of LlamaClan to the camp," she explained. "Besides, they probably aren't really planning an attack. I'll bet a water vole and half a mouse that Foresttear was just trying to scare us. The best way to defend that kind of attack is not to show any fear."

"I don't care!" snapped Pigpaw. "If I was leader, I'd--"

Blizzardclaw and Spiritwind stared at her in disbelief. Something rustled in the brush behind them as two forms scampered away. Only Pigpaw noticed, but she didn't say anything. Moonstar's eyes shone in disbelief and disappointment overcoming her anger.

The leader of FireClan shook with worry. "Pigpaw... go... go fetch some mouse bile for the elders," she stammered.

Moonstar knew very well that Pigpaw _liked _mouse bile; the strange apprentice even enjoyed eating it. The other apprentices talked about this trait of hers in disbelief and amusement, and especially disgust. Pigpaw was popular among the apprentices, and she would laugh with her friends and say that she just pretented to like it as a joke. Sometimes Moonstar was sure that she was actually pretending to like it just to be defiant.

Pigpaw stalked away from her mentor, holding her head and tail high. On the way out of camp, as she passed the apprentice den, she figured out who the two figures in the brush were. The apprentices were sharing tongues, and at the center of attention were Fiercepaw and Monkeypaw.

"...And then Pigpaw said that she'd be a better leader than Moonstar!" whispered Fiercepaw.

A simultaneous gasp escaped the muzzles of the apprentices, their tongues freezing in mid-lick.

"Is that true, Monkeypaw?" asked Sparkpaw quietly.

Fiercepaw glared at the yellow-orange tom. "You don't believe me?"

Sparkpaw looked at Monkeypaw expectantly, ignoring his sister. The timid she-cat took a dainty step backwards.

"C'mon, Monkeypaw!" begged Frizzlepaw, who hated being short of information.

"Well..." Monkeypaw started. Fiercepaw nudged her best friend, trying to force the answer 'Fiercepaw's right!' But Monkeypaw knew that wasn't the truth.

"Actually, Pigpaw said, 'If I was leader', not 'I'd be a better leader'," mewed Monkeypaw.

"That's still pretty scary," meowed Sparkpaw. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a traitor!"

Standing at a safe distance, Pigpaw stood stock still staring at her fellow apprentices. The severity of her words dawned upon her for the first time. Sparkpaw was right--she sounded like a traitor!

And so Pigpaw rushed out of camp, almost fleeing. She wanted time to be alone. She would get the mouse bile, too. When she got back, she would make sure to apologize to Moonstar. She would then offer to groom out the elders' ticks. Yes, that's what she would do, and then everything would be alright. Hardest of all, she wouldn't eat even the tiniest scrap of the mouse bile. That would surely prove her loyalty!

With renewed strength, the young apprentice trotted off towards the mouse bile store.

Foresttear stood at the head of his LlamaClan army, his fur ruffled slightly by the light breeze. From his perch atop the hill on FireClan territory, he could see the FireClan camp as a tiny smudge in the distance, and the mouse bile store directly below him.

A gurff voice sounded from behind the creamy tom. "Foresttear, I--" The LlamaClan deputy whirled on the battle-scarred tom who'd spoken, snarling visciously. The terrified cat leapt backwards, shaking with fear.

"I--I mean... O honorable, powerful Foresttear, great Deputy of LlamaClan! May all the cats in the forest praise your name and the name of your leader Haw--"

"That's enough, Tallbirch," interrupted Foresttear, before the cat could praise Hawkstar. "Get on with the news I assume you have, since you would _never_ bother me just to say hello."

The pale brown tabby stepped forward carefully. "I think we should advance now, before we're spotted," he suggested. "The winds are changing."

"DON'T QUESTION MY ACTIONS!" roared Foresttear suddenly. Tallbirch jumped backwards again.

Before Foresttear could continue ranting at Tallbirch, one of his spies ran up behind him, her apprentice skidding to a halt beside her. Both she-cats dropped to the ground and gasped hungrily for breath.

"What have you seen, Darkpelt?" demanded the LlamaClan deputy.

The dark warrior flicked her tail at her apprentice. "Blackpaw, Tell them what you saw."

Still panting, Blackpaw mewed shakily, "There's a FireClan apprentice in the mouse bile store below us."

Foresttear glared scathingly at Tallbirch. "I'll let you get away with your disrespect if you can complete this task."

Tallbirch was confused, something that happened quite often. The tall warrior wasn't exactly the brightest cat in the forest. "What task-- I mean, anything, Foresttear-- I mean, O powerful Foresttear, great honorable deputy of LlamaClan!"

Foresttear rolled his yellow eyes. "Just get the apprentice. Remember, we're collecting slaves, so bring her to me. Alive."

He gazed into Tallbirch's dull green eyes. "After you get the apprentice, we launch our attack on FireClan. LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE OF LLAMACLAN!"

**Yeah, I know, a bit of a weird story. But that's what makes it cool! Keep reading and if you get lucky, you might get a chapter from Spiritwind. (She writes longer, better chapters than me) **

**And in case anyone was wondering (I'll bet you weren't), Tallbirch is a really tall and annoying gym teacher, Darkpelt is a mean hall patrol, and Blackpaw is a really boring writing teacher. Not that you care. I'm just boring you... OK, I'll stop now.**

**--Moonstar**


	3. LlamaClan Attacks!

**Hi, this is Spiritwind. Sorry I haven't actually typed any chapters myself until now, but I didn't have time. Anyway, here's the next chappie! (haha to Moonstar, who doesn't like that name for chapter)**

Spiritwind stepped carefully from her den inside a large, dead oak tree. Glancing around, the tortoiseshell medicine cat heaved a sigh of relief when she noted that LlamaClan hadn't attacked... yet.

It had been over a day since the deputy, Foresttear, had come to take them away. She had always been nervous, but the night before, she had recieved a message from StarClan that they would come at any time, and that they could do nothing about it. Deciding to report this to Moonstar and Blizzardclaw, Spiritwind trotted toward her leader's den, under a few trees covered in brambles.

"Come in," the leader called when the medicine cat requested entry.

When the she-cat went in, she saw that the leader and another tom, Marlinstream, were sharing tongues by Moonstar's nest.

"Sorry to interrupt," mewed Spiritwind, the two cats looking up at her, their rough tongues still out, "But I have a message from StarClan that is quite urgent."

"Very well," growled Moonstar. "Marlinstream?" She adressed the tom with unmasked affection in her tone.

"Yes?"

"Will you go find Blizzardclaw please? She should be out hunting somewhere, but she should know this."

The pale gray tabby nodded, padding out from the den in search of the deputy. Spiritwind, always watching and analysing things, noted that there was an air of something she could not identify around the two. She grinned slyly at the obvious possibility to what it was.

"So? What happened?"

The medicine cat explained her dream in full detail, and right when she was done witht he tale, Marlinstream returned with Blizzardclaw, and Spiritwind had to tell the story all over again.

By the time she was done with the second description, Moonstar was nodding in approval.

"Thank you Spiritwind. We will send out a patrol right away. Blizzardclaw," she turned to the gray tabby, "Will you please?"

Knowing the drill well, the deputy nodded obediantly and left right away.

"And you'd better get your herbs stocked up in case of wounds from battle."

Spiritwind copied her deputy's motions, but right when she was about to leave the entrance to the camp, Pigpaw nearly bowled her over, dashing into camp with all the speed of the wind.

"Woah, Pigpaw!" The medicine cat put out her tail to stop the apprentice. "What's wrong?"

"LlamaClan attack!" she yowled, and before she knew what hit her, another yowl answered hers, but it was a battle cry, and the tortoiseshell was tackled by a flash of dark fur.

Spitting in fury, Spiritwind struggled to remember her training. Before she became the medicine cat, she was a regular apprentice and a warrior, even deputy. But as the days of her rank wore on, she realized that she was born to be a medicine cat, and had always been drawn to their task in the Clan. So, here she was, being attacked by a skilled warrior with strength beyond measure, and she hadn't been on a workout for ages. They had mostly lived peacefully, not counting the rare scuffle with BirdClan.

She finally managed to claw the warrior across the face, barely missing her eye and splitting her nose, and she watched as fresh blood dripped thickly from the wound. The enemy she-cat snarled in anger and lashed out at Spiritwind's throat. She managed to dodge the worst of the blow, but instead, the long claws landed mercilessly on her shoulder, causing a large gash to spew forth blood that hadn't been drawn for countless moons.

Battering at the dark warrior's belly with her hind claws, she managed to shake free. Catching a glance around, she saw Frizzlepaw, one of her good friends and Blizzardclaw's apprentice, locked in battle with another young she-cat, perhaps an apprentice. The enemy was as cream colored as Foresttear, but her fur was longer and her eyes were green.

Yowling a battle cry, Icestorm, one of she and Blizzardclaws good friends, leapt to the apprentice's side. She did not have too much more time to look around, as the dark enemy warrior leapt at her again. She tackled the medicine cat, and she toppled to the ground, her tortoiseshell shoulder slamming onto the hard earth. Snarling in anger and gritting her teeth against the pain she knew would turn into a nasty bruise, Spiritwind clawed for her life at the other she-cat's pelt.

Unexpectedly, a paw was shoved into the tortoiseshell's face, crashing her head into the dirt. Temporarily stunned, Spiritwind lay still, and she heard a yowl of terror emerge from her attacker's throat.

"Blackpaw, look out!"

Feeling the weight of her enemy lift from her body, the medicine cat came out of her shock and stood up. She saw Blizzardclaw clawing away at Foresttear, who was armed with massive, strong claws that would tear through any flesh and fur easily. Moonstar was fighting with a pale brown tabby, who's pelt was terribly blemished with scars of former battles. She turned back to Blizzardclaw, only to watch her be struck down by a blow to the top of her head from Foresttear's unsheathed claws. The deputy lay on the ground, ominously motionless.

Yowling with fury and anxiousness for her friend, Spiritwind charged at LlamaClan's deputy's back, leaping with thorn-sharp claws onto his back. Screeching in surprise, he whirled around, flinging her off, and she smashed into the ground, going unconcious.

**Ya, sorry it's kinda short... Anyway, keep on the lookout for the next one from Moonstar! R&R, please:) –Spiritwind**


	4. Twoleg Formula

**I like that one, Spiritwind (Keep on the lookout for Moonstar!) POW! I leap from the bushes and attack you!!! You should have kept on the lookout... lol, enjoy the chapter... by the way, Spiritwind WILL (hint hint, Spiritwind) post the allegiances of BirdClan and DarkClan (maybe LlamaClan, if you're lucky :D) in the next chapter, because they are in HER notebook, and I don't have them.**

Moonstar's eyes opened slowly. The air had a suspicious twoleg scent to it. Dust bunnies flew all around her, invading her nose. She sneezed a few out, coughing loudly.

"You alright, Moonstar?" Spiritwind, who was splayed out next to her, mumbled sleepily. "You might be getting whitecough... I could give you some catmint for that."

Moonstar slowly sat up and surveyed her surroundings. They were certainly not in the forest anymore. They were in a twoleg room, with a hard twoleg floor, which seemed to be made of trees that the twolegs had cut down. She snarled viciously at it, as if that would bring the trees back to life.

Blizzardclaw woke with a start. "Twolegs!" she cried. "All around us--" Moonstar clamped a paw over her mouth.

"Quiet," she hissed. "Whoever brought us here doesn't need to know that we're awake."

All around them, the bodies of the members of FireClan were splayed out across the floor, some piled on top of each other. To the side there was a tall transperent wall. Moonstar glanced at it suspiciously, wondering if she could get through it. She pressed her nose to it, and immediately it began to mist under her muzzle.

As the mist faded, Moonstar finally was able to see what was on the other side of the clear wall. It was another room, plain, dull, and brown like theirs, and it had more cats in it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she realized who it was: the cats of BirdClan!

"What are you looking at?" snarled a cat on the other side.

Moonstar bared her teeth. "Respect your superiors, even if they are from other Clans," she spat.

"What are you going to do to me? Claw at the clear wall? I'm so terrified," the cat taunted.

Moonstar sighed. BirdClan cats were so _stupid_! "Mousebrain!" she hissed. "Can't you see that we're trapped here? Now isn't the time for annoying remarks."

A smokey gray tom stirred behind him. "Get away from the wall, Dulleye," demanded the other cat.

Flashing an annoyed glare at Moonstar, the pale tom stepped backwards away from the wall.

Blizzardclaw joined Moonstar at the wall's edge as the smoky tom and another dark tom glared at them from behind the wall. Or were _they_ behind the wall? Was it even a wall? Moonstar was confused, so she decided not to think about it.

"Moonstar, Moonstar," the cat meowed mockingly. "How did you and your Clan get to be here?"

"I wouldn't be talking, Flamestar," spat Moonstar. "You seem to be trapped here just as much as we are."

The other cat glared at his enemy Clan's leader. "As you said, Moonstar, now is not the time for annoying remarks."

Blizzardclaw lashed furiously at the wall, leaving a tiny scratch. "Do you _ever_ shut up, Dragonclaw?" she snarled at the BirdClan deputy.

Blizzardclaw, Spiritwind, Dragonclaw and Flamestar, particularly the two deputies, had a long standing rivalry, that had started in their apprenticehood. At one of the gatherings, Dragonpaw had been torturing a mouse, laughing as he spilled its blood. The mouse had wriggled in terror, dying a slow and painful death.

"What are you doing?" Blizzardpaw had cried in horror.

"Torturing a mouse," laughed Flamepaw as he tore at the little creature's throat.

Spiritpaw, who was then training to be a warrior, lashed he tail viciously. "Put it down, you savages!" she'd hissed.

"Why should we?" laughed Dragonpaw, enjoying the horrified looks on the two cats' faces.

"It's a waste of prey, and it's against the warrior code because of your cruelty..." Blizzardpaw trailed off as the amused grins on her ememies' faces widened.

"Oh no! Mouse blood!" laughed Flamepaw in mock horror as he tore off the silvery rodent's leg.

"That's it!" yowled Spiritpaw. "I'll kill you! I'll tear _your _leg off!" with that, she leapt at Flamepaw, claws unsheathed. Following Spiritpaw, Blizzardpaw leapt at Dragonpaw in the same manner.

Flamepaw actually put up a fight, leaving a huge gash in Spiritpaw's leg. Dragonpaw, however, being the coward that he was, immediately took the the ground running.

"Don't hurt me!" he cried fearfully. He ran with such speed and terror that he tripped over a fallen log, scaping his knee.

"Serves you right," spat Blizzardpaw.

Suddenly, the LlamaClan warrior Lousefur was looming over them. "What's this?" she snarled. "Why do you FireClan cats hurt other cats just for fun?"

"I didn't!" Blizzardpaw had protested.

"She hurt me!" cried Dragonpaw. "She attacked me! All I was doing was eating a mouse..."

A few tail lengths away, Spiritpaw was standing over Flamepaw, with the LlamaClan leader Hawkstar scolding her.

"Go back to your leader," hissed Lousefur. "You're lucky these poor cats didn't fight back."

_Poor cats!_ seethed Blizzardpaw, as she did every time she saw Dragonpaw from that day forward. _Poor cats is right! Their too stupid and cowardly to be true warriors!_

_Poor cats! _seethed Blizzardclaw as the clawed at the transparent wall, forcing Dragonclaw to take an involuntary step backwards.

"Cool down, Blizzardclaw," meowed Moonstar, restraining her deputy from another attack.

"Moonstar," Flamestar meowed in disgust, "As you said, we are trapped here. My only option seems to be to ask you for help."

Moonstar sighed heavily. Flamestar was the only cat in BirdClan with half a brain. Actually, their leader was quite smart, but he always used his cunning for cruelty.

"Alright," submitted Moonstar. "What do you propose we do?"

Before Flamestar could answer, two cats entered the room. One into FireClan's room, the other into BirdClan's room.

Moonstar immediately recognized the cat in their room as Foresttear...

"TRAITOR!" she yowled, throwing herself at him. "I'll tear your throat out!"

The cat who had entered BirdClan's room, Darkpelt, immediately disappeared in a heap of claws and fur.

As the other cats of FireClan began to awaken, they snarled viciously as their eyes fell upon Foresttear.

"Traitor!" many voices echoed their leader as they unsheathed their claws, coughing and sneezing away the dusty, dank air.

Foresttear easily sidestepped out of the way, then pinned down Moonstar with a claw to her throat. "None of you stand a chance fighting me," he gloated.

"And why not?" snarled Fiercepaw, prepared to launch herself at him.

He grinned widely. "All of you have been injected with LlamaClan's special formula, which is already taking effect. This formula makes you like twolegs. Yesterday, your leader would have easily been able to tackle and kill me. But today, twoleg clumsiness is having an effect on all of you. Anyone, try and attack me, and not only will you miss, I will kill your leader." He dug his claw deeper into Moonstar's throat. She struggled not to show any signs of pain.

"Kill me if you want to!" she challenged. "It'll only be my first life. And when I come back, StarClan will get rid of your twoleg crowfood, and then I will kill you! And you only have _one _life!"

Foresttear chuckled eerily. Blizzardclaw glanced sideways, and noticed that Darkpelt had easily freed herself and now had Flamestar in the same position as Moonstar. She didn't know how many lives he had left, but she was pretty sure that he wasn't on his last one. She found herself thanking StarClan that Flamestar wouldn't be joining them anytime soon. She couldn't imagine life with Dragonclaw leading BirdClan. They'd surely be stuck in these dank twoleg rooms forever.

With a simple swipe of her claw, Darkpelt took a life away from Flamestar. His golden paws slumped lifelessly to the ground as his terrified Clanmates stepped fearfully away from Darkpelt.

"Let that be a lesson to you," threatened Foresttear. "Even if you die, the only thing you will have accomplished is losing a life. You cannot get rid of our twoleg formula."

"Fine then," spat Moonstar, ignoring the blood trickling down her neck. "I'll fight you. Just me and you, winner take all."

Foresttear laughed his eerie, evil laugh again. "You really think I'd do that? Even if I'd easily take three lives from you, you'd win in the end because you have nine."

"You're just a coward!" hissed Moonstar. "You're afraid to fight a cat who you know is more skilled than you!"

Yowls of approval rose from the cats of FireClan. "Yeah, coward!" yelled Fiercepaw.

"I'd like to see you try and take one life from Moonstar!" shouted Blizzardclaw.

"Yeah, you pile of fox dung!" yowled Icestorm. "Let her stand up and fight you, and you'll be a dead mound of crowfood in a minute!"

"If you're too _afraid_ to fight Moonstar, you can fight me!" challenged Spiritwind. "I'll bet you can't even beat a medicine cat. I'll tear your pathetic throat out!"

This brought on a new wave of yowls from the Clan. "Spiritwind! Spiritwind!" they cheered.

Spiritwind advanced on Foresttear. "Be careful where," he meowed menacingly, pressing his claw deeper yet into Moonstar's throat. The last thing Moonstar wanted was to give Foresttear the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain. She gritted her teeth, choking back a yowl.

Without warning, Spiritwind leapt at Foresttear. The next moment happened in the blink of an eye. Foresttear swiped one claw at the FireClan medicine cat, catching her in the middle of the white diamond on her chest. The tortoiseshell fell backwards and landed on the hard twoleg floor with a loud thud, unconscious.

"You insolent cats have gone too far!" roared Foresttear. He raised his claw, standing over Moonstar's bleeding throat. The FireClan leader knew what was coming. She tried to wriggle away, but the twoleg clumsiness prevented her from even slightly wavering Foresttear.

With a simple swipe of his claw, Moonstar lay temporarily dead on the rotten wood floor.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" yowled Foresttear. "From this day forward, as you become twolegs, you are the slaves of LlamaClan, and are not to oppose me!" And with that, he and Darkpelt stormed away, leaving the two captive Clans with their dead leaders.

**Wow, I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written!!! By the way, isn't this cool? I'm dead in the story, but I'm writing it... lol... the next chapter might be from Spiritwind (keep of the lookout, she might pounce at any moment)**

**--Moonstar**


	5. Allegiances

**Here are the real allegiances, Moonstar and I apologize about the others in the first chapter. We lost the descriptions of them all.**

Fire Clan

LEADER_Moonstar_—Blue-tinted white she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice—Pigpaw

DEPUTY_Blizzardclaw_—Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice—Flizzlepaw

MEDICINE CAT_Spiritwind_—Tortoiseshell she-cat with white forepaws and a white diamond on chest. Deep blue eyes.

Apprentice—Sunpelt

WARRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

_Drizzlefoot_—Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice—Monkeypaw

_Icestorm_—Silver tabby with blue-green eyes.

Apprentice—Fiercepaw

_Forestheart_—Dark brown tom with black spots and dark green eyes.

_Amberclaw_—Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice—Sparkpaw

_Marlinstream_—Blue-gray tabby tom with green-blue, almost teal, eyes.

APPRENTICES(more than 6 moons old training to become warriors)

_Frizzlepaw_—Frizzy dark brown she-cat with an auburn ram's head symbol between eyes, which are gray.

_Fiercepaw_—Orange she-cat with brown splotches and green eyes.

_Pigpaw_—Tan she-cat with brown stripes and big green eyes.

_Monkeypaw_—Brown she-cat with white chest and paws and emerald eyes.

_Sparkpaw_—Orange and light yellow tabby tom with brown eyes.

_Sunpelt_—Orange-yellow she-cat with green eyes.

ELDERS(former warriors and queens, now retired)

_Eagleheart_—Very dark brown she-cat with black specks and golden eyes.

_Loudfoot_—Graying, light brown she-cat with muddy brown eyes.

_Songstripe_—Short-haired brown she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose.

LlamaClan

LEADER_Hawkstar_—Brown and black tabby she-cat with golden brown eyes.

DEPUTY_Foresttear_—Cream colored tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice—Mattedpaw

MEDICINE CAT_Longclaw_—Silvery white tabby she-cat with emerald eyes.

Apprentice—Daisypaw

WARRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

_Applefeather_—Old, rich brown tom with green eyes.

_Lousefur_—Curly, dark gray she-cat with black eyes.

_Embertail_—Dark red fur on top, black below. She-cat with brown- black eyes.

Apprentice—Edgepaw

_Palefur_—Very pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

_Marshspot_—Brown-gray she-cat with golden-yellow-brown eyes.

_Toadface_—Pale brown she-cat with darker spots and amber eyes.

_Darkpelt_—Dark brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

Apprentice—Blackpaw

_Lynxfur_—Golden tom with small black dots and blue-gray eyes.

Apprentice—Guppypaw

_Brindleneck_—Brown-ish black she-cat with dark brown eyes.

_Bloomingleaf_—Longhaired rich brown tabby tom with auburn eyes.

Apprentice—Goldenpaw

_Fiercetooth_—Shorthaired brown tom with black paws and yellow eyes.

_Watercloud_—White tom with gray-green eyes.

Apprentice—Sparrowpaw

APPRENTICES(more than 6 moons old training to become warriors)

_Daisypaw_—Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

_Blackpaw_—Black she-cat with golden eyes.

_Mattedpaw_—Light brown, long haired she-cat with orange eyes. Fur is easily matted.

_Goldenpaw_—Golden brown tom with amber eyes.

_Edgepaw_—Greasy, dark brown tabby she-cat with black eyes.

_Guppypaw_—Silvery black she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Sparrowpaw_—Tortoiseshell tom with white chest and amber eyes.

QUEENS(she-cats expecting or with kits)

_Leaftail_—Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and emerald eyes.

_Otterstream_—Auburn she-cat with brown eyes.

ELDERS(former warriors and queens, now retired)

_Thorntooth_—plump gray-brown short hair she-cat with blue eyes.

_Vinestare_—Graying black tom with white splotches and orange eyes.

_Ravenpelt_—Black tom with brown sheen and yellow eyes.

Loners

_Rainstorm_—Gray she-cat with blue flecs and gray-blue eyes.

DarkClan

LEADER_Shadowstar_—Tortoiseshell she-cat with black stripe down spine and amber eyes.

DEPUTY_Deadclaw_—Creamy white tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

MEDICINE CAT_Olivetail_—Creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

WARRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

_Spottednose_—Pale brown tom with darker spots and yellow eyes.

_Sharpnose_—Dark calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice—Adderpaw

_Ratstripe_—Brown and light brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Apprentice—Goldpaw

_Silverfoot_—Silver she-cat with gold-gray paws and tail tip and shocking blue eyes.

_Halfpelt_—Short-hair auburn tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice—Creampaw

_Splotchpelt_—Calico tom with amber eyes.

_Nightorb_—Black she-cat with with white diamond on chest and gray-green eyes.

Apprentice—Shimmerpaw

_Thornflower_—Auburn she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Apprentice—Rosepaw

_Violetwing_—Dark gray she-cat with purple-ish blue eyes.

APPRENTICES(more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)

_Adderpaw_—Black and dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Creampaw_—Yellow-tinted white she-cat with light blue eyes.

_Goldpaw_—Light brown tom with gold splotches and amber eyes.

_Shimmerpaw_—Golden yellow tom with green eyes.

_Rosepaw_—Very pale auburn she-cat with green eyes.

BirdClan

LEADER_Flamestar_—Pale ginger tom with black eyes.

DEPUTY_Dragonstripe_—Dark ginger tabby tom with black stripe down spine and dark green eyes.

Apprentice—Rustpaw

MEDICINE CAT_Pinefoot_—Yellow-gold tom with emerald eyes.

Apprentice—Dullpaw

WARRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

_Wireleg_—White tom with gray squiggles and blue eyes.

Apprentice—Flypaw

_Voletooth_—Brown-gray tom with dark brown eyes.

APPRENTICES(more than 6 moons old training to be warriors)

_Rustpaw_—Rust colored tom with brown eyes.

_Dullpaw_—Very pale brown tom with very pale brown eyes.

_Flypaw_—Very dark brown tom with dark eyes.


	6. Breaks and Joints

**Haha! I got it out pretty quick, didn't I? I mean, considering i wrote the whole allegiances thing, this was real quick! o, and this is spiritwind. haha. enjoy! by the way, dragonstripe is now dragonclaw cuz that sounds cooler. if moonstar messed anything else up, it's not her fault, she didn't have the descriptions of the clans.**

_Disclaimer: _We_ do not own Warriors. Ha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!...ha._

Dragonclaw looked helplessly down at his dead leader. Although he knew he would come back, a chilling dread crept up his black spine, making him shiver. Knowing that they could not do anything to escape, though he loathed to admit it, scared the deputy. And even if they did manage to escape, he would never get his cat strength and agility back.

Flamestar began to stir, and Dragonclaw told Rustpaw, his apprentice, to help him up and have Pinefoot, their medicine cat, help check if he was alright. The deputy looked through the transparent wall at FireClan. He saw Blizzardclaw look Spiritwind over, then, apon hearing Moonstar groan in pain as she woke up, ran over to her leader to help her to her paws.

Dragonclan looked over to see Flamestar padding weakly up to him. Nodding to the tom, his leader sat down beside him to watch FireClan trying to help Moonstar best they could while attemping to wake their medicine cat.

For some reason, the tom's heart skipped a beat at the thought of the pretty tortoiseshell. He had told all of the cats in his Clan he hated all of FireClan, especially the medicine cat and deputy, but something had been nagging him since he met the she-cat, something he could not identify. Snorting disgustedly at himself, he shook his head and stalked over to the wall to get Blizzardclaw's attention. Maybe making her mad would cheer him up a bit. He grinned at the thought, and tapped lightly on the see-through barrier with his claw.

○●○

Blizzardclaw made sure Sunpelt, one of her Clanmates, was looking after Moonstar before turning to pad over to Dragonclaw, who had asked for her attention by rapping softly on the transparent wall.

"What do you want?" groaned the gray deputy annoyedly.

Dragonclaw chuckled dryly to himself. "Your leader alright? She seems to be pretty weak. Does da poor FiewCwan need hewp?" He laughed again at his joke.

Blizzardclaw was about to snarl something nasty in reply before Flamestar cuffed his deputy viciously over the ear. He growled something at him, and the tom hung his head, embarrassed. The enemy leader turned to the FireClan deputy, and she thought he was going to snap one of his own remarks at her, but she was caught off guard when he instead called his medicine cat over.

"Pinefoot, could you look Moonstar over? Spiritwind seems to be out cold."

Surprised himself, the tom nodded obediantly at his leader. Then Flamestar added, "Make sure she is perfectly healthy before you leave here. Blizzardclaw, fetch you leader for me, could you? Thanks." Then he just padded away to sit with the other toms of his Clan as if this was a completely normal thing that he would do.

When Moonstar was comfortably lying on her side, Pinefur instructed Blizzardclaw to do a few things for her, like press her throat and belly to see if there were any abnormal reactions. When there were none, and the yellow-gold tom was finished checking for any scratches or other wounds, the enemy cats separated, leaving the clear wall that they now recongnised as glass.

Blizzardclaw was suddenly hit with a wave of homesickness. She fleetingly thought of Forestheart, then noticed that none of the toms were there! _Oh, right, they had been out on a hunting party_, she reminded herself. The she-cat had to bite her lip at the thought of not seeing her lover again. Her belly rumbled then, and she noticed she was quite hungry. She looked toward the door that Foresttear had entered through, but it was barred. Some food was stuffed through a crack near the base of the door, but the scent that rose to Blizzardclaw's nose was not of fresh kill, but it was bland and musty.

She looked down at the pellets and acknowledged them as probably some twoleg food they gave their kittypets. Her stomach rumbled again, and as she took a reluctant bite of the gray-ish brown trash that was supposed to be food, she was certain that it wasn't just because she was hungry.

_Three moons along_, she thought. Spiritwind was the only other one who knew. She hadn't even told Forestheart.

○●○

Sparkpaw was excited to show his sister, Fiercepaw, his great catch; a squirrel that was as big as he was. He had run ahead of the other toms, anticipation giving energy to his orange-yellow tabby paws. But when he got back to the camp, the squirrel dropped from his mouth when he discovered that the place was empty, abandoned.

He stood stalk still, mouth agape, even after Amberclaw tried to soothe him a while later. Forestheart had gone to inspect all the dens with Marlinstream, but the she-cats were no where to be found.

"Well, maybe _they_ all went hunting, like we did," suggested Amberclaw, but he could not hide the worry in his voice, even as he began speaking.

Marlinstream shook his head sadly. "No, Moonstar would never leave the camp unguarded. Besides, there's blood on the ground here." He pointed with his tail at a spatter of dried red liquid in the dust.

Sparkpaw looked up expectantly. "But they're not here! They might have just run away somewhere. They'll be back!"

Forestheart sighed. "Fine, we'll wait till tomorrow."

A loud meow from the elders den told them that there were still cats around. All four heads whipped up, and Amberclaw was the first one to dash toward the den.

"Hello?" he called into the brambles.

"Amberclaw? Is that you?" The rusty mew came from somewhere deep inside the fortress. The entrance to the den had been blocked by thorns, and it took a lot of clawing and scratches to get it back out of the way.

Three old she-cats stepped out into the open. The first was dark brown with black flecks and golden eyes, the second a graying light brown with muddy brown eyes, and the third was a short-haired brown she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose.

The first stepped forward and touched noses thankfully with the amber tom.

"We thought you'd been lost in the battle," she mewed breathlessly. The other toms padded in to join Amberclaw.

"Battle?" Sparkpaw cocked his head questioningly.

"Yes." The green-eyed elder stepped forward, her eyes shining with worry. "LlamaClan attacked, and now everyone's gone. We were hiding in here after Blizzardclaw patched up the den. After a while, it was quiet. No one even tried to get in here, so we don't know what happened." She looked up at the toms, allarm now making her whiskers tremble. "Is there anyone there? Are they gone?"

"The camp is completely deserted, Songstripe," Marlinstream confirmed. "There's not a soul here." He sympathized with her, knowing that Frizzlepaw was her daughter.

The graying brown she-cat nodded. "I thought so." Sadness clouded her muddy eyes and she stared at the dust, looking at something she couldn't see. Forestheart felt a jolt of grief himself, realizing only now that Blizzardclaw was gone, the fact that this elder, Loudfoot, was her mother, reminding him. She thought her daughter was dead. The tom padded over to her and pressed his nose to her flank.

"She'll be back," he murmured. "They'll all be back. There's no proof that they're dead."

Eagleheart, the dark brown she-cat, turned to look at him with hope and worry gleaming in her eyes in the beginnings of tears. "What about Spiritwind? Is she here?"

Amberclaw shook his head. "All the she-cats, besides you, are gone."

The old queen sighed and turned back to where she had been lying down in her nest. "Might as well go back to sleep. We'll think of something tomorrow."

The other cats agreed, and they decided to stay in the elders den, as it was the safest. They patched the entrance back up and made their own nests in the dust, using some moss scraps from around the inside of the brambles, and curled up to sleep.

Marlinstream was kept awake by his troubled thoughts, and he decided to stay watch. He sat up to clean himself, listening to the soft snoring of the elders. Drawing a damp paw over one ear, he purred to himself as he thought up stupid things Moonstar might have done. Then he remembered, and he abruptly stopped watching, his tongue still out and his paw in the air. _She's two moons along_.

**Weeee!!! sorry, sugar rush... anyway, woot! haha, Moonstar's pregnant! Moonstar's pregnant! having mates is for squares. StarClan is sooo much better:) hahaha. anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter from Moonstar! –Spiritwind**


	7. Arguing to Agree

**Hi, Moonstar here! Note to any and all reviewers, will you please tell Spiritwind not to kill me for editing out the kits? I'm already down to eight lives. Enjoy the chapter!**

Moonstar nervously stepped through the hole that FireClan and BirdClan warriors had carved in the wall. She still couldn't believe it. The two Clans had worked together. Well, there was a first time for everything.

As soon as she was through, the leader turned around to help Spiritwind get in. Flamestar had wanted to have a meeting with her and Blizzardclaw, with his deputy also involved in the meeting. Moonstar had rejected him, saying that rather than the deputies it would be better to meet with their medicine cats. She didn't want to stand in the middle of a claw fight between Blizzardclaw and Dragonclaw.

What she _really _didn't like was that Flamestar had insisted on meeting on the BirdClan side of the wall. But the stubborn leader couldn't be persuaded otherwise, so Spiritwind and Moonstar padded through a mob of snarling BirdClan warriors to reach their leader.

"We need to work together to get out of here," Flamestar remarked simply.

Moonstar shook her head in disbelief. "So, has the struggle for survival brought you to your senses?"

Pinefoot glared at her. "Flamestar is offering you help, mous-- Moonstar. If we don't join forces, we could be stuck here forever, letting this pathetic twoleg gunk devour us."

"And you know StarClan isn't coming to our rescue," added Flamestar.

Moonstar shivered as she remembered her little visit to StarClan. She and Flamestar had stood helpless before StarClan, begging them for an explaination or a way out.

"What's going on here?" Flamestar had demanded.

"You must find your own way out," whispered a shining cat of StarClan.

"How could you let a fellow Clan destroy us?" Moonstar asked.

"You must find your own way out," the cat repeated in an eerie whisper.

Flamestar's black eyes sparkled with... was it fear? Moonstar had never seen the stuck-up leader show fear before. And sure enough, his fear scent soon filled her nose.

"Don't be afraid, Flamestar, you need to be strong," Moonstar had meowed sternly. "Be strong for your Clan."

Flamestar's fear turned to anger. "Don't tell me what to do, mousebrain! Stop pretending you're smarter than you are!"

"You must find your own way out," the cats of StarClan chanted simultaneously, fading into a rising fog.

"You're making them leave us!" hissed Moonstar. "All your pointless bickering is pushing StarClan away from us!"

"They weren't going to help us to begin with," Flamestar mewed defiantly, stalking away. He suddenly paused and turned around, realizing that there was nowhere to go.

_"A cat is a twoleg, but a twoleg will struggle to be a cat,"_ came a voice that seemed to be riding on the wind.

"A prophecy!" exclaimed Moonstar.

"A pile of fox dung," spat Flamestar.

And the cats of StarClan faded, returning the leaders to their Clans.

"They will help us!" mewed Moonstar. "Right, Spiritwind?" The medicine cat nodded as she tried to convince herself as well as the other cats.

Flamestar's eyes blazed. "You know as well as I do that we have to find our own way out of this mess. So will you hear me out?"

Moonstar reluctantly nodded. She hated that Flamestar had come up with a plan, not her or another cat from FireClan.

"We think that DarkClan is beyond our other wall," meowed Flamestar, waving his tail at their non-transparent border. "We heard some mewling and wailing, and sounds of a cat being killed as soon as I came back. We think that Foresttear and Darkpelt did the same things to DarkClan, and that Shadowstar probably lost a life."

Spiritwind tried to gather it all in, but the tortoiseshell she-cat was in denial. If DarkClan was captured too, then how were they _ever _going to escape? It seemed hopeless?

"I see you're wondering about how we're going to escape," meowed Flamestar irritably. Spiritwind flinched. She hadn't expected the BirdClan leader to know exactly what she was thinking.

"We attack from within," explained Pinefoot in his usual vague manner.

"What?" mewed Moonstar and Spiritwind simultaneously.

"We attack from within," repeated Flamestar. "You don't think they'll just leave us here to die, do you? They want us for something. Sooner or later, they'll send in another one of their cats. We try to talk them into helping us out, or at least get information out of them. And if we can't convince them..."

"We offer them their lives in return for what we want," hissed Moonstar, liking the plan, but not wanting Flamestar to be the one to finish it off.

Pinefoot shook his head, confusing Moonstar. "So we just let them go if they don't give us what we want?" she demanded.

Pinefoot nodded. "Unfortunately, this twoleg slop is really taking a toll on our cats. We're too clumsy and... twoleg-like to take on a LlamaClan warrior. We have to just hope we get a cat with a conscience."

**Dun dun dun... next chapter might be from Spiritwind. Keep on the lookout, and please review.**

**Moonstar**

**P.S Pigpaw, the review button in at the bottom of the page. Scroll all the way down and then look in the bottom left corner. There, happy? Sorry everyone, but my apprentice (who also exists in real life) is incapable of locating the review button. She's the same in real life as in the story... even the thing about mouse bile.**


	8. Fiercepaw vs Toadface

**Hahahaha, this chapter ISN'T from Spiritwind! And by the way, my kits are DEAD. I know, that sounds all mean. Let's just say that they died when I died, and they didn't come back. There, that's logical. I AM NOT HAVING KITS. Now enjoy the chapter! Oh, and in case you didn't guess, this is Moonstar.  
**

**By the way, there were two people missing in the BirdClan allegiances who are in this chapter, so I'lll put them in right now:**

_Boulderstep-_ heavy-set dark brown tom with black patches

_APPRENTICE: **Swaypaw- **_**black tom with amber eyes**

Toadface grimaced. She wondered why she always had to do the dirty work. She had been chosen by Foresttear to go and lecture the mousebrains in FireClan and BirdClan on what was really happening to them. And in order to lecture them, she had to go _into the room_.

But it couldn't be that bad. If Foresttear was correct for a change, then these cats would have twoleg behavior and battle skills, so there would be no danger to her. Not only that, but she would be able to have a little... _fun_ while she was at it.

Toadface entered FireClan's room. Immediately every pelt in both Clans was bristling, teeth barred and hind legs lowered as if waiting to pounce. With annoyed growls from Moonstar and Flamestar, the cats relaxed and slunk back, but the air was still brimming with tension.

"Listen up, mousebrains," hissed Toadface. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Think about what you're doing here," interrupted Spiritwind.

"You're imprisoning your fellow Clans!" shouted Swaypaw, a BirdClan apprentice, through the wall.

"You think our warrior ancestors would approve?" yelled his mentor, Boulderstep.

"Yeah!" yowled Dragonclaw. "How would you like it if we beat _you_ up and imprisoned _you_ and killed _you're _leader? Don't make us!"

Flamestar cuffed his deputy violently over the head. "Shut up," he hissed. "No threats, remember?" he sighed. _Why is my deputy such an IDIOT?_

Toadface let out a low growl. "Are you whimpering kittypets done yet? I have things to tell you."

For a moment, there was silence. Obviously this wasn't the consciencious cat they were hoping for.

"We're not whimpering kittypets!" snarled Fiercepaw, looking like she was about to lunge at Toadface. "That's what you are!"

Fiercepaw had a long lasting grudge against Toadface, ever since the beginning of her apprenticehood. As a new apprentice, Toadface had been found injured in their territory, so FireClan had taken her in. They never found out how she'd gotten there. Sparkpaw had just been apprenticed, and Sunpelt, Sunpaw then, had just stopped her warrior training to become a medicine cat. Sparkpaw was lucky enough to have Amberclaw as his mentor, who made sure that Sparkpaw had nothing to do with the grouchy LlamaClan warrior. Sunpaw was lucky enough to be taken under Spiritwind's wing, so she always pretended to be busy with herbs. Pigpaw and Frizzlepaw hadn't been apprenticed yet, so that left young Fiercepaw to run around collecting moss and mouse bile for her and to groom her fur.

Fiercepaw _hated_ taking care of the grumpy warrior, but she dealt with it. Then one morning, the dawn patrol ran into a fox. Sparkpaw had been on the patrol and had a huge gash in his leg. Fiercepaw had wanted to be with her brother, so as soon as she heard the news ran over to Spiritwind's den to visit him. Sparkpaw was developing a fever due to blood loss, so his sister sat by his side all day.

The next morning, Sparkpaw was well enough to return to the apprentice's den, and Fiercepaw was thanking StarClan for helping her brother recover quickly when she ran into Toadface.

"You lousy apprentice!" Toadface had yelled. "You're supposed to be taking care of me! And then what do you do? You just run off and abandon me for a whole day! Apprentices like you don't deserve to be warriors. If you were a LlamaClan apprentice, Hawkstar would have your ears clawed off for such disobediance and lack of responsibility. You would be crowfood! Lucky for you, you're leader is too soft to properly deal with mousebrained, incapable apprentices like _you_. But don't think you're off the hook! I'll be having a word with your mentor, you can be sure of that..."

Toadface had gone on ranting for what must have been all day. Fiercepaw tried not to care, tried to chase down the tears forming in her eyes. All she wanted was to be a good apprentice. She trained so hard, hoping to earn an early warrior ceremony. All she had done was gone to visit her brother, and Toadface looked like she was about to kill her! Fiercepaw felt all her sadness vanish, replaced by everlasting anger towards the LlamaClan warrior who glared and pointed at her at every gathering thereafter, laughing at her with her LlamaClan friends.

Icestorm, her mentor, had her cleaning the elder's dirt for a week. All because of that stupid, ungrateful, mousebrained Toadface!

Fiercepaw felt like she was ready to lunge at Toadface. She unsheathed her claws, preparing to jump.

She felt Monkeypaw behind her, fastening a pair of sheathed claws into her back. "Don't do it, Fiercepaw!" she hissed.

Moonstar and Spiritwind simultaneously scraped their claws across the wooden floor. Icestorm glared at Blizzardclaw who was glaring at Dragonclaw, who was being oblivious to Toadface and trying to bother her again. Pigpaw lowered her head in embarrassment; she felt like this entire thing was all her fault. She felt like she could have-- _should _have been able to warn the Clan! And she hadn't, all because she was mad at Moonstar over an argument that she herself caused. Sunpelt could tell what she was thinking, and brushed her flank reassuringly.

"That's right, Fiercepaw. Listen to your friends," taunted Toadface. "They're all smarter than you are."

Fiercepaw gritted her teeth. "I'll kill you," she snarled. "You'll be sorry for insulting my Clan, you worthless pile of fox dung!"

Moonstar glared at the apprentice, her tail swishing in a warning signal. "What is it you wanted to tell us, Toadface?" she inquired.

Toadface smirked. "That's right. Everyone follow Moonstar's example and _obey me_."

Moonstar let a low growl escape, but she didn't say anything more. She didn't want to further anger Toadface.

"So here's what's going on," she explained, watching in amusement as Fiercepaw struggled under Monkeypaw's grip. "While you were all unconscious, we injected you with a special formula Hawkstar created. She's a genius, you know." She paused to let it soak it. She loved the looks on their faces. "This special formula makes you act and think like twolegs, and even..." then grin on her face widened. "Transforms you into them."

"WHAT!?" shouted every cat in both Clans.

"You heard me," laughed Toadface. She was enjoying herself.

"LIAR!" yelled Fiercepaw, struggling to free herself from Monkeypaw. Just as she thought she was free, she was tackled by Frizzlepaw.

"Stop it!" Frizzlepaw hissed. "Are you _trying _to get her to kill you?"

"She would kill us if she could!" snapped Fiercepaw.

Frizzlepaw hesitated briefly, thinking about why Toadface _wasn't _attacking them. She must be under orders from Foresttear or even Hawkstar herself. But her split second hesitation gave Fiercepaw the opportunity she was waiting for.

"You pile of mouse dung! You're crowfood!" she yowled, throwing herself at Toadface.

Toadface easily evaded the apprentice; the twoleg formula was working. But Fiercepaw, as her name suggested, wasn't one to give in so quickly. She was resisting the twoleg formula as well as any cat, and Toadface was a rather slow warrior. She wasn't a great fighter, much to Foresttear's annoyance.

Fiercepaw swiftly regained her balance and lunged again at Toadface. This time, her claws latched onto her shoulder, and she pulled herself close enough to fasten her teeth to Toadface's ear.

Toadface cried out in pain. "You vile little kittypet!" she spat, trying to shake Fiercepaw off. The BirdClan cats gathered at the wall, cheering loudly at the sight of Toadface twisting in torment as the small apprentice hung onto her ear.

"Fiercepaw! Fiercepaw!" encouraged Sunpelt, and soon all of FireClan took up the cheer. "Fiercepaw! Fiercepaw! Fiercepaw!"

Toadface tried to shake Fiercepaw off, but she couldn't. She yowled again in pain, resorting to her last escape option. "Marshspot! Palefur! Help!"

Two yellow-brown eyed she cats lunged into the room, and before Fiercepaw could react they were on top of her.

"Fiercepaw!" cried Frizzlepaw in panic as they knocked the orange furred apprentice out cold.

"NO!" yowled Monkeypaw, charging at the three she-cats who were dragging her best friend away.

But it was too late. The LlamaClan warriors disappeared through the doorway only they could pass through, taking Fiercepaw with them.

**Dun dun dun... hope you liked that, Fierceheart. I know you've always wanted to kill Toadface in real life... oh, Monkeypaw and Fiercepaw would like you to know that in real life, they have their warrior names. Soon in the story they will become Fierceheart and Monkeytail, but not yet... dun dun dun... keep reading!!!**


End file.
